The present invention relates to ski chairlifts. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel support which may be simply and rapidly mounted to existing chairlifts providing a rugged, reliable support for snowboards and/or mountain bikes.
Ski resorts have long provided chairlifts for skiers. Recently, however there has been an upsurge in the number of snowboarders to the extent that ski resorts, which originally did not permit snowboarders at ski resorts, now welcome snowboarders. Although snowboarders are now welcome at ski resorts, conventional chairlifts presently in use are not “user friendly” to snowboarders. Skiers and snowboarders typically ride chairlifts wearing their respective skis and snowboards. Skis are worn in such a manner that the skis face in the same direction as the feet of the user. However, a snowboard extends in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the users feet point.
Conventional chairlifts, while providing a support for resting skis, lack a support for snowboards. As a result, a snowboarder is inconvenienced when riding a chairlift due to this lack of support.